Bloody
by Macy Blodwyn
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Whose side is she on? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Blodwyn Rafferty raced down the stairs to the great hall. She didn't want to be late for her sorting. She was new at this school and it would be soooo embarrassing to show up all red faced and puffy. Finally she reached the bottom of the staircase but then she almost tripped and fell because she saw the cutest guy EVER coming in through the door. He turned and grinned at her. She giggled and tossed her hair. He gave her a wave before continuing on into the hall. 

She stood in a line with the first years feeling very self conscious because she was so much taller than them, which wasn't surpassing because she was fifteen and they were only eleven but it still made her feel uncomfortable. It dined help that she was rely nears about what house they would put her in, she just knew that she didn't want to be in Slytherin. That was were her evil cousin Draco Malfoy was and she wanted to stay as far away from him a possible. So when it was her turn to put the sorting hat on she closed her eyes and thought "not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" 

"Not Slytherin?" thought the hat. "But all your family has been in Slytherin." 

"I don't care" Blodwyn thought. "I don't want to be in Slytherin!" 

"If you insist" said the hat. And it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Blodwyn was very happy as she went to sit at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't in Slytherin and the cute guy from before was in Gryffindor too! 

"Hi!" she said, and sat down next to him. "I'm Blodwyn, but my friends call me Bloody. What's your name?" 

"Er," he said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." 

"HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD! Really? You're relay Harry Potter?!" 

"Um," he said. "Yeah." 

"Oh my God" she said again. "This is so exiting!" 

"Um..." 

"Oh my God, sorry, I'm embarrassing you aren't I. LOL, it's just that I forgot that you would be here." 

"Well here he is" said the redheaded boy sitting next to him. "Hi, I'm Ron, and this is Hermiene." 

"Pleased to meet you Ron, Hermiene!" Blodwyn said even though Hermiene didn't look at all pleased to meet HER. "So hey, do you have Quiddtch here?" 

"Oh, do we ever!" said Ron with sparkling eyes. "Do you play?" 

"Well yeah, I play chaser. You?" 

"I'm keeper on the house team, and Harry here is seeker. And guess what, we actually have an opening for chaser this year!" 

"Cool! You think I have a chance?" 

"If you're any good." 

"Oh, you bet I am!" 

They talked some more until it was bedtime and then they headed up to their dorms. Blodwyn thought she liked it there already. She just hoped they wouldn't find out her secret, and that Hermiene wouldn't be too mean to her. 

A/N: So what did you think? Please don't be too hard on me cuz this is my first fanfic, K? But R&R, LOL! 


	2. 2

Bloody was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair. It was long and very pale blond like Draco's was and it came down to her waste. She blinked the lashes off her pale violet eyes and sighed. Today wasn't a good day. She was in potions doing nothing wrong when all of a sudden Draco came up and puled her hair and it made her scream and Snape gave her detection. It really sucked. 

Hermione said it was all her fault anyway because she kept parading herself a round like a......well she didn't even want to think the word. She was always men to Bloody. She didn't now why, she didn't ever do any thing too HER. Of coarse Hermione didn't know that Draco was her cousin so she didn't know the reel reason he was so mean to her. 

Draco hated Bloody because her mom married a Mudblood from America. Her mom was Draco's dad's sister and when she died Bloody was sent back to England to live with the Malfoy's but they didn't want her. So now she was staying at hogwarts all year round even summer break. 

Bloody sighed and finished brushing her hair. She stood up and took off her blood red robe ready for bed. Under teeth she was wearing a black petticoat. She herd Hermione make a noise when she saw it but she didn't care. Hermione was just jellies cause she didn't have nice things. Bloody got into bed and closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep. 

Bloody had a very strange dream that she was in the woods and it was night time but the moon was full and it was very bright. She coed here a women screaming so she followed the sound but she couldn't find it. Then she herd a mans voice chanting something but she still couldn't find where the noise was coming from. Suddenly there was a big flash and she woke up. 

It was already morning and she was alone in the dorm she must have overslept. Quickly she got dressed and put on her makeup and brushed her hair and ran downstairs. Then she remembered that it was Saturday and they had a quidditch match and it had already started! 

It got worst. When she got to the quiddich field the game had already finished! The gryffindors lucked very angry with her. 

"Well done" said Draco. 

Bloody tried not to cry but she condo help herself and ran back upstairs and hid in her bed under the covers. She had only been at hogwartsa a few weeks and she had already blown it! They wood never forgive her. She would never live this down! 

She cried for hours and then she herd something. 

She looked up and... 

A/N: Well? You wanna know what happens! Then REVIEW! LOL 


	3. 3

Bloody ghasped when she saw the gost of her dead mother standing in front of her. 

"Mom!" she cried, trying not to cry. 

"Yes Blodwyn its me" said her mother. "Im here to tell you a very impotent message. You have to make frends with you're cousin Draco. You have to make shure he dosnt join the death eaters or he will bring great distructcion on the world." 

"But mom I could never make frends with DRaco hes EVIL!" 

"I now sweethart but you have too try. The world depends on it." Then she disapeered. 

Bloody cried. How is she suposed too amek frends with Draco? He hates her and she hats him. Its impossible.. 

The next day at brekfast she tried to talk too him but he was just very meen to her and tolled her to ger lost. She went back to gryffindor table and sighed. 

"Bloody whats wrong?" asked Harry. 

"Oh nothing" she said. "Girl stuff." 

"Oh" Harry saiud going very pink. "Um would you like to come to the three broomsticks with me on saturday?" 

"Really?" Bloody squealed. "Of coarse I wood Harry!" 

"Good" Said Harry "Thats setteld then." 

So on saturday they went to hogmeed together and had a grate time. They drank butter beers and bought lots of candy and walked back to hogwarts holding hands. They went back up to the common room and kissed good knight. 

Suddenly they herd a noise behind them. Hermione has seen them! 


	4. 4

"Oh no!" Hermione! cried Bloody. 

"Im so sorry Hermione" said Harry who was all pink again. 

Hermione just glared at them and ran off up the stairs. 

"Oh no" said Harry "Hermione's my best friend I dot want too hurt her!" 

"Well watt about me" sad Bloody "I cant go up their to sleep now with her in that mood." 

"You can sleep in my bed said Harry, 

"Harry!" Bloody was shocked. 

"I wont try anything I promise. I just want o wake up with you next to me" Harry looked hopeful. 

"Well okay" said Bloody. Suddenly she was very exited it would be wonderful to wake up next to Harry in the morning. 

Harry smiled and they went up to his dorm. Ron and the others where already asleep so they snuck into Harrys bed and closed the curtains so no one would see them. Then they snuggled up and soon fell asleep in each others arms. 

When Bloody wok up Harry wasn't their anymore. rite away she was worried. What happened to him? It isn't like him to leave her alone like this. Quickly she puled her cloths on and got out of bed. 

Then she herd a scream. Ron was standing their in his underwear. "What the hell are you doing here!" he said. 

"Im looking for Harry" Bloody said going Harry pink. 

"Oh he in the common room" said Ron who was even pinker than Bloody. 

"Thanks" said Bloody and ran down as fast as she could. 

They're was Harry on the couch with a big breakfast trey on his knees. "Hi!" he said "Sup rise!" 

"Oh Harry!" said Bloddy "this is wonder full! but I rely wanted to wake up next to you." 

"Ooops sorry" said Harry "but her have some pancakes." 

Harry was in the middle off feeding Bloddy pancakes with maple syrup and erl gray tee when Hermione came down. She was in a huff and her hair was all messed there were bags under her eyes because she didn't sleep much. She walked rite passed them. Harry tried to get her attention but she ignored him. And walked rite through the portrait whole. 

"That's weird" said Harry "where is she going?" 

"oh who cares? said Bloody. 

But they shooed have payed more attention! 

PLZ R&R! 


	5. 5

Harry and Bloody went down stares holding hands and all the other gills stared because they were all sew jellies. When they sat down at Gryffindor table Hermione wasn't their but they didn't nowise. Ron sat next too them and was still very pink and didn't say anything. When she finished eating Bloody went over to Slytherin table to talk to Draco and tray too make friends with him because that's what her mom told her too do but he was just rood too her and called her a Mud Blood even Thou she wasn't won. 

The because it was sunday they went back up too the common room and did homework and then she went too the room off requirement with Harry sew they could have some alone time. But when they got back too the common room Ron was worried because he didn't see Hermione since she stormed out in the morning. 

"I hop nothing has happen too her" said Harry. 

"Oh dot worry Harry Im sure she fine" said Bloody. She was glad too bee rid off Hermione for a wile because they didn't like each other. 

"Yeah I guess your right" said Harry and him and Bloody cuddled infant off the fire and finished there homework. 

But Hermione wasn't at supper and when Bloody went to bed quiet late because of spending time with Harry Hermione wasn't their yet either. But Bloody wasn't worried because Hermione could take care off her self. 

At a bout 5 AM Hermione came too bed too. Bloody saw her hid something under her bed and wonders what it was but she couldn't see because it was too dark and she couldn't get a better view because she couldn't movie or Hermione would now she was a wake. Sew she went back to sleep and decides to look in the morning when Hermione wasn't there. 

But when Bloody woke up Hermione was already a wake again trying to get the tangles out off her brown bushy hare. And Bloody had too levee before Hermione because she has class before her sew she couldn't find out what the secret thing was. 

Bloodys 1st class was potions and she sat next too Harry but Snape cot them holding hands under the desk and made her sit next too Draco. 

Bloody thought this is a grate opportunity too bee nice too Draco sew she cut up all the ingredients and did every thing sew he would like her. She put on her extra nice smile and showed him her pearly white teeth but he was still as evil as ever. 

Bloody seed. "This is impossible!" 

She was sew up set she didn't see Hermione slip something in her Handbag...   


PLZ R&R!   
  



End file.
